


Sunsets and Stars

by princeAl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Assassination, Character Death, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Pain, Romance, Slow Burn, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeAl/pseuds/princeAl
Summary: Dream falls in love with the person he is hired to kill, is his love strong enough to not do his job?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 1





	Sunsets and Stars

Breathing in the cool air of a summer morning is a pleasant feeling. Standing out on your balcony with a fresh cup of coffee, pondering how your day will go. A nice start to the week.

Jobs. A thing you need to basically get through with life. Most people have ordinary jobs, like working at a company in an office or at a fast food organization. Most jobs don’t come with risk, well major risk. Some people though have jobs no one can know about.

A tall, blond, green eyed man named Clay. He looks just like any ordinary guy. Quite young and has his life ahead of him.

____

Clay got up from his chair that sat on the left side of his balcony. He sighed and as he slid the glass door into his apartment and made his way to his kitchen putting the mug that once held coffee away. His phone he had sat on his marbled counter began to ring. “Who wants me at this time?” Clay thought to himself as he grabbed the phone being faced with a screen that said “no caller id”. He knew what it was probably for.

“Hello?” “Greadings, Dream”. Dream was Clay’s undercover name given to him by his associates and colleagues. “What is it you need me for, sir?” “Stop by my house, I need to talk to you. Also bring me a bangle. Okay bye.” Before Clay, well Dream, could even speak another word the familiar voice cut off from the line. Dream huffed to himself as he headed to his room to put on more dressy clothes. Not wanting to have his client waiting too long he decides to take a quick shower. 

After Dream’s shower he slightly blow-dries his hair, not too wet but not exactly dry either. Throwing on the pair of black skinny jeans with a white turtleneck and a light brown cardigan. On his way out he grabs a pair of round sunglasses that are tinted yellow, he also doesn’t bother to grab a bagel.

He headed to his car and drove to the location he was told to go. The drive was about an hour long but it gave him time to relax before what he knows is gonna be a pain in the ass.

_____

Dream pulled into a long driveway to a two story complex. One of the nicest one in the town he was in. He sighed as he got out and headed towards the door to where he was greeted to a man wearing a suit with a beanie that said “LAFD”. Despite his height he had a scar that ran from just above his eye down to his upper lip that made him intimidating.

“Hola Sueño, got my bagel I asked for?” “No”, Dream replied just wanting to get this over with. The man frowned “Fine, come on in and feel free to make yourself feel at home”. “Don’t plan on staying long so I probably won't,” Dream said with a little smile at the end as he walked into the front door.  
As soon as you walk in you’re greeted to a big living room with a large white couch and a desk underneath a TV on the wall in front of it. “Take a seat cariño” The man gestured towards the couch. Dream sat down while the man had sat at his desk. “So who and how much, Quackity?” “Whoa hold on, don’t need to jump the bucket just yet. Lets talk, like pals!”

Dream sighed, Quackity was a big deal. He owned most of the casinos in the state and was a well know guy for not fucking around, but he was also kind of a, well goof ball. “I’m not here for chit chat just get to the point” Quackity spun around in his chair, “fine” he leaned down to his desk drawer pulling out a file that looked like it had held information in it.

“This guy right here” Quackity got up and handed Dream the file, he flipped through it and found a picture of a familiar face. “George? He cut ties with you forever ago and now you want me to assassinate him? Is this some sort of petty ordeal or..” “It’s a long story, Dream. All I’m gonna say is he knows too much from the past about how I built my empire, kind of a problem if you ask me.” “I don’t care about your illegal doings, so how much?” Dream pulled off his glasses to raise his eyebrows in a questioning manor.

Quackity puckered his lips making a sucking noise while folding his hands together, “Well, 150 grand?” Dream bit his lower lip and furrowed his eyebrows “Don’t waste my time, sir” “Okay fine!” Quackity raised his arms while getting up from his chair, “250 grand.” He walked over in front of his desk, sitting on the edge and crossing his arms “What you say, pal?”

“Okay I can go with that.” Dream relaxed a little. “I don’t care how long it takes you just as long as you get the job done.” “I will, sir.” “Gracias, te amo chico soñador.”(Thank you, I love you dreamy boy.) Quackity jokenly blew a kiss. “What?” Dream questioned, “Nothing.”

“So how are you gonna go about this?” Quackity said as bit the inside of his cheek. “I could just snipe him out but, I wanna catch up with an old friend kind of before I portray him and kill him. Maybe I’ll make it look like a freak accident.” Dream flashed a grin at him. “Isn't that a bad idea, doesn’t that higher the chances of you blowing your cover?” “Not really, easier then trying not to get caught with a fucking M24 on top of a roof or trying to snipe him through a window. I could also just shoot him in his apartment, you think I don’t know how to get away with something like that?” Quackity shook his head and walked over to sit by Dream, “I’m not doubting you it just sounds risky, you know?” “I know, but it’ll be fun.” “You’re sadistic mi amor.” “And you hired me to kill a man.” They both chuckled about their remarks.

“I should get going.” The blonde boy said while checking his phone, “gotta go home and research George.” Dream got up to head towards the door, this wasn’t as dreadful as he thought it would be. “Bye Dreamy boy.” “Uh don’t call me that but, goodbye.” Dream stepped out the door heading to his car for a long drive he wasn’t looking forward to. 

______

Dream tired of the drive finally arrived at his home, he walked up to his room and decided to put something more comfortable on. Grabbing a plain white t-shirt and some light grey joggers, throwing them on and putting his worn clothes in the white hamper that was in the corner by his door. He sighed as he went to his living room to grab the file Quackity gave him with the information of his target. He examined every page in the file finding information on where he lived, his height, weight, just all the basic things to know about a person. 

Something sparked his interest when he found out about his career, George was an influencer. “This is gonna be a big deal” Dream though to him. He decides to do more further research to find out about his career. ‘Georgenotfound’ was what he had typed into his computer, a few things popped up like his social media platforms. “Oh much more of a big deal than I thought it’d be.” The blonde thought to himself while the numbers on his screen where showing his YouTube subscribe count being above 6 million and his Twitch having nearly 3 millions followers. 

Going to his Twitch, George was live and he decided to watch some of it. The brunette that was on his screen was playing a block game by himself. “How do people enjoy this?” he found himself not paying attention to the game but to the facecam that was on the bottom left of the screen. “He’s prettier than I remember.” Dream paused at that thought. What? He was taken back by that thought, he was literally highered to kill this man and he thinks he’s pretty. Ignoring the thought he just wanted to go to bed but before he did he searched his location.

Through his searches he found out there was a room available to move into at George’s complex. He decided he will temporarily move there and let it play out. This was a huge risk, what happens when it’s done, but that’s the exciting part. He doesn't care if he gets caught but he isn't planning on getting caught either.

Dream had enough for the day and decided it was time to rest, tomorrow is a big day for him and to play a show pretending to be new in town is gonna be a journey.


End file.
